<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heya, darling. by warriorblood1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226336">Heya, darling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1'>warriorblood1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I want it to be known that I was the FIRST PERSON to make something for them. It's a title I deserve, Pining, Spoilers for Nightmare Time (like all of them), anyway I love them so fucking much and its a CRIME no content of them has been made yet, individual warnings in the beginning notes of each chapter, nightmare time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about Duke Keane and Miss Holloway. </p><p>Tends to follow a Fluff-Angst-Fluff-Angst pattern. </p><p>Individual trigger/spoiler warnings will be in the beginning notes/summary of each chapter.</p><p>[Updates monthly.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Douglas "Duke" Keane/Miss Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fitting for a witch to be bewitching.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello I LOVE THEM. SO MUCH. also I think im the first one in their tags...... sorry that the first story is kinda shit lmao I wrote it at 4am!!!!!!!!! I love them!!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Duke and Holloway's first meeting(s) and introductions. Fluff, pining.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Douglas Keane, better known as Duke, didn't want to say he </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his job. It was tough, seeing families falling apart. Seeing innocent kids abused or neglected. But he was a problem-solver, always had been. And as much as it pained him sometimes, his job was important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to keep up his own social life as best he could, but most days he was so worried about the families he worked with, he simply couldn't find it in him to have a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hatchetfield was a town everyone wanted to leave but hardly anyone ever did. Most of his friends were ones that he had had since high school, some even earlier, and none of them lived anywhere near him. They wondered what had happened to the funny, charismatic Duke they used to know. Duke wanted to know too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything changed with Miss Holloway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a child psychologist, and he met her at work. She had interesting methods, but they worked on parents and kids alike, and they sure got the job done. Her voice was soft, but firm. She was a grounding presence to all who she interacted with, including Duke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about ten minutes for Duke to fall head over heels for her. Unfortunately for him, she left quickly after her job was done, giving the child a hat and giving him a smile and a wave that sent his heart pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her drive off, and then forced himself to snap out of it. His job came first, and he did it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another six months before they met again, and again it was on the job. Duke hadn't forgotten about her, far from it. He had been keeping an eye out for her fiery red hair around town, hoping to talk to her outside of a professional setting, to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been with the kids in their room when she pulled up to the house and came inside, so when the door opened, Duke had whipped around, exasperated, to tell the parents that they couldn't come in or listen at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face to face with her bright eyes and kind smile, he barely got a word out before she took his breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried his best to play it off. It was abundantly clear that he was obvious, as even some of the kids had picked up on it and started giggling, and he would rather not have her find out about his feelings through their patients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Holloway paid no mind to it, or so it seemed, and worked with the kids individually and as a group. Effective as always, and she brought enough hats for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time ended differently. Instead of a quick goodbye and leaving, which was what Duke was trying to do, she stopped him at his car and offered him a business card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In case you need me. I think it's better if you know I'm coming, so I don't catch you off-guard like that again." She smiled, and it was infectious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the card and nodded quietly. "Yes, of course. Thank you." He paused. "Have we properly introduced ourselves? I'm Douglas Keane, you can call me Duke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. "Holloway. Martha Holloway. I prefer my last name though. May I have your number?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke flushed. Obviously, she meant it for work purposes, but the question still got his hopes up. "Oh, yeah, um, I, uh. I don't have business cards, not on me at least, uh. I can just call you and you can save my number?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holloway shook her head. "I don't have that kind of phone, sorry. That's why I want your number, actually. No caller I.D. or any of that fancy stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? How old is your phone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "1980s or so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Needless to say, he was confused. "Why do you have a phone from the 80s?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holloway pouted playfully and gestured at her outfit and her car. "It's about the aesthetic, man. Modern tech is just not my thing. I can barely get most of it to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that a little hard to believe, but wrote down his number for her anyway, and they parted ways. In his car, Duke looked at her business card.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Holloway Psychiatrics</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Analysis - Treatment - Therapy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(xxx) xxx-xxxx</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple card. What surprised him was on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Witch Holloway</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Readings - Consultations - Training</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And More!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what that really meant, other than that apparently, Holloway practiced witchcraft? Once he recovered from the shock of it, Duke decided he didn't really mind, but still found it curious that a child psychiatrist was also advertising her skills as a witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meant to ask her about it next time he saw her, which was two months later, again at work, but things took a turn for the worse and the police had to be called, so all plans were thrown out the window. It was a messy day, but the kid ended up okay and in good hands, so in the end it was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Duke saw Holloway was the first time he saw her outside of work. Outside of usual work, that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been walking downtown when a crowd came barreling in his direction, seemingly running from something. Trying to avoid getting trampled, Duke ducked into the nearest building to hide until the crowd, and any potential danger, had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building he had gone into was small, so small he actually had to duck under the door frame slightly to enter, and smelled of sage and lavender. He watched the crowd pass, not wanting to bother whoever owned the place longer than he needed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duke?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, and his heart skipped a beat. "Holloway." He swallowed, and tried to put on a charming smile. "Heya, darling. Funny meeting you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and he fell ever deeper. "My apartment's right upstairs. This is…. well. It was on the back of the card I gave you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded, remembering the witch advertisement. "I was gonna ask you about that. Why sell your craft when you're a psychologist?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holloway walked up and stood beside him, watching the frantic crowd run like chickens without their heads. Her arm brushed his as she moved to fold her arms, and he swore his heart picked up the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did this stuff before I was a psychologist. Before I was in the military, either. It was my first passion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were in the military?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, solemn. "Five years, right out of high school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you serve?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Domestic, mostly." She moved her hair out of her face, and he saw her normally bright eyes were dark and stormy. "I worked with a… technical division. One day, something went wrong and I just… couldn't take it anymore. So I left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, walking further back into the shop. "No, it's okay. I… I don't regret my time there. I just wish I could've done more to stop it all." There was a beat, and she turned back to him with a smile. "But, hey! Wanting to help people is what got me into psychology, so it all worked out in the end!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke found himself smiling, too. "Yeah. Wouldn't have met you otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holloway smiled at him, cheerful, a light blush on her face. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Do you have anywhere to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, the answer was yes. He was supposed to be getting groceries. But he shook his head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like some tea, then? I've got a whole bunch, and I just made coffee cake the other day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke felt… unreasonably warm for autumn in Michigan. He didn't trust himself to not say something stupid, so he simply nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holloway smiled, took his hand, and led him into a back room, and then up some stairs. He bumped into some chairs and dressers and almost tripped on the stairs twice. He told her later it was because he was tall and everything in the building was small, but the truth was far more simple: the feeling of his hand in hers was all he could focus on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tea and coffee cake was delicious, and the conversation was pleasant. Holloway was very animated when she spoke, moving her hands around, her eyes shining as bright as her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke did his best to pay attention to the stories, he really did, but his mind kept drifting to her hands, her hair, her face, her lips. She was bewitching. He figured she wouldn't have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duke?" For the second time that day, she interrupted his thoughts, and he flushed as he rushed to make eye contact, smirking to cover it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet, staring at him for a long moment, and he worried he had been caught. But then she smiled, and tapped his plate. "Want me to clear that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke tried not to sigh with relief, and nodded again. "Thank you. It was fantastic." He stood, bonking his head on the ceiling slightly. "I should get going, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. We should do this again sometime." She took his plate and cup, as well as her own, and rinsed them off in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke turned away from her, not wanting her to see his ridiculous, giddy smile. "Yeah." He said, looking at himself in a small mirror. He looked happier, brighter. "That'd be great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't see, but Holloway had her own giddy smile on her face. "It's a date."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh, darling, we're inevitable.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TGWDLM-verse. Angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings:<br/>-character death!<br/>-suffocation<br/>-kind of kidnapping? sort of?<br/>-biting<br/>-implied child abuse (real quick at the beginning)<br/>-manipulation/murder. (its the infected, guys)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. The child had been having strange nightmares, to the point where he refused to sleep, so Duke had called in Holloway, hoping that her calming methods could lead to a breakthrough.</p><p>When Holloway arrived, however, she looked just as tired as the child. When Duke tried to ask if she was alright, she waved him off and promised to explain later.</p><p>Turns out the kid's night terrors had to do with an old trama that had resurfaced because of an accident. Things had been going better with him, the whole family agreed, and nothing had seemed amiss. But he admitted to him and Holloway that his parents had been threatening him again.</p><p>Needless to say, there was a long talk with the parents, and the kid was to stay with an Aunt for the next couple of days at the least, while the agency decided what the best course of action was.</p><p>Duke and Holloway waited for the boys' Aunt to pick him up outside the house. Once he was safely on his way, Duke turned to her, new anxieties forming as he noticed the bags under her eyes as she stared off into space.</p><p>"Holly?" He asked, and she refocused on him. It was a rather new nickname, one he only used outside of work settings, but she seemed to like it. At the very least, she hadn't questioned it, or asked him to stop, so he took it as a good sign.</p><p>After a moment, she cracked a tired smile. "Hiya, Duke."</p><p>He couldn't help but smile back. "Heya, darling. Are you okay? You look exhausted."</p><p>She tried to brush it off again, and he interrupted. "C'mon, you promised you'd tell me. What's up?"</p><p>She looked away, staring at the dusty ground, leaning on her car. Finally, she let out a breath and nodded. "I did promise, didn't I?"</p><p>"You can trust me. It'll be okay, right?"</p><p>She nodded, and took a deep breath. "I've been… something is wrong. Something <em> bad </em>is coming." She pressed her fingers to her temples and screwed her eyes shut. "I keep hearing it, seeing it, without warning, but I can never quite grasp what it is…" She sighed, letting her hands fall. "I'm just worried it's something in the Black and White."</p><p>Duke was still a newbie when it came to knowledge of the Black and White, but he knew it was bad news. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out and took one of her hands. She looked up at him, and for a moment, as he looked into her pale blue eyes, he forgot everything he was about to say.</p><p>Her fingers tapped against his hand and brought him back to reality. "I… I know the stuff in the Black and White is real, on some level, and so it is a real threat. But it'll be okay. If something bad shows up, we'll fight it, together. I'll be right there by your side, okay? You don't have to deal with this alone."</p><p>She frowned. "I don't know, Duke. Normally, nothing in the Black and White can touch me. But this…"</p><p>"Holly," he squeezed her hand, "you're one of the strongest people I know. And yeah, I know I probably can't help you in your own head, but I can be here for you in the real world. And I'll help look for a solution, okay?"</p><p>She nodded slowly. "Thank you, Duke."</p><p>With a final squeeze of his hand, she slipped out of his hold and headed towards her car. Before getting in she looked back at him with a smile; she genuinely did look better.</p><p>"Go home and get some sleep, okay?" He called to her, and she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.</p><p>"Yes, mother." She chuckled, and the familiar butterflies rushed back to Duke's stomach, and he tried not to look too much like a dork.</p><p>Feeling a rush of courage, Duke took a step forward, calling out before she shut her door. "Hey, uh… You wanna come over tomorrow morning for breakfast? Yanno, too… keep your mind off of all this."</p><p>She paused. "I get to try your world-famous pancakes?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>She grinned. "Then I'll be there at 9?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>She waved, and finally drove off. Duke collapsed into the driver's seat of his car and rested his head against the steering wheel. He sat until the butterflies calmed down and his face felt like a normal temperature. Then he turned the car on and headed to the store. He had ingredients to buy.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Holloway shot up in her bed. Another nightmare. Only echoes of memories. No Wiley, but so much blue. Her ears were ringing. She hadn't had messages this bad since she was a kid. Vaguely, she remembered a crash, and waking up earlier in the night, but she had been pulled back into the blue so quick that the details were fuzzy, too fuzzy to look into.</p><p>Once the ringing subsided and she felt a little more okay and read to face the day, she got up and got dressed. Whatever was looming over her couldn't stop her from forgetting her date with Duke.</p><p>He probably wouldn't call it a date. Yes, she was pretty certain that Duke was interested in her, and she tried her best to show that it was reciprocated! But he was cautious, took things slow, and enjoyed friendships. She'd ask him out someday, or him ask her, but it would take time. She didn't mind the wait.</p><p>There was no need to dress fancy. She was just going to his house, which she had only done once before, and he was finally going to make her his infamous pancakes that he loved to brag about. </p><p>It was very much not a big deal and she was very much not flustered about it. </p><p>She left, opting to walk instead of drive as he lived close enough and she had time for it, and she spotted something odd.</p><p>There were people dancing in the street. Singing, too. It looked like a scene from a musical, choreographed and everything. It was pretty entertaining, and she stopped for a moment to watch.</p><p>It was then that she realized something felt… off. There was no backing music, but the song didn't sound like it was supposed to be a capella. Furthermore, there was a woman she knew from work who didn't have a dancing bone in her body, and as a matter of fact had recently broken her ankle, up and dancing with the rest of the group. She looked unphased.</p><p>Holloway remembered the messages. The ringing in her ears, the unending blue. She backed up until she bumped into someone, and whipped around.</p><p>It was a college-aged man in a black and red varsity jacket, a wide grin quickly being replaced by a look of concern when he saw her.</p><p>"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asks, leaning closer to her height. It sucked being small, sometimes.</p><p>Holloway shook her head. Something was wrong. She felt like she couldn't speak.</p><p>The man took her arm with a firmer grip than necessary and led her to an alley. She became worried for an entirely different reason, and pried her hand off her arm.</p><p>"Thank you, I'm fine." She started back, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her, trapping her arms against her stomach, and lifting her up. She kicked and screamed, but he didn't let up.</p><p>There were people on the street. They would hear her. Or Duke, he lived nearby, she was <em> so close- </em></p><p>The man bit into her neck, harder than any human should be able too, and she screamed, thrashing. Her neck was wet with blood and… something else. Something sticky, and thick, less of a liquid and more of a gel.</p><p>As Holloway began to black out, she could've sworn she heard music.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was 10am. The pancakes were best when fresh, but he was getting hungry, and made a couple for himself. Duke shifted between watching the door and the window, keeping an eye out for red hair and an ear open for any knocking.</p><p>She was never late. He prayed she wasn't in the Starlight when the meteor crashed into it. She lived not too far from it, and used to work there. She told him that she occasionally sleepwalked back inside.</p><p>Duke poked at his pancakes. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up anyway. He was doing this as a friend, she was coming over as a friend, and that's the way it should be, at least for the time being. Someday he'd ask, plain and clear. When he was certain the question wouldn't make him lose a friend.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and he was up so fast his chair fell over. He checked the peephole and sure enough, it was Holloway. He took a moment to fix his hair before opening the door with a casual smile.</p><p>Holloway smiled back at him, but it felt staged. She didn't seem to be doing well.</p><p>"Hiya, Duke." She stepped closer, and Duke stepped to the side, opening the door wider for her to come in.</p><p>"Heya, darling. Meteor make you late?"</p><p>She scoffed as she came inside, as if it was a stage direction. "Oh, don't hold that against me, Duke. For your information, no." She walked too and stood by the window. "I stumbled upon a delightful little performance in the street. I had to stay for a bit."</p><p>Duke nodded, putting on an apron. "Street performers? Haven't seen any of those in a while."</p><p>"Makes you want to join them, doesn't it, Duke?"</p><p>He frowned, pouring the batter he made the night before into the pan. "Uh, maybe. You've heard me play before, I don't think I'd make any money out on the street."</p><p>Duke had been playing guitar casually for years, and the only other time Holloway had been to his house was the night he invited her over to see said guitar. He played a few songs, and she sang. She had an amazing singing voice; like an angel.</p><p>"Oh, I know you can do it." Was her response.</p><p>"Glad you have such unwavering confidence in me, Holly. Do you want anything in your pancakes?"</p><p>There was a beat. "Blueberries."</p><p>He did as she asked and soon she had a stack of pancakes before her on the table. She carefully cut a bit and stared at it for a moment.</p><p>"What, is there hair in it? I've had some friends tell me I should wear a hair net when cooking-" He rambled, but the clink of her fork being set down on her plate made him grow quiet.</p><p>For a moment, they just stared at eachother. Then, her hand crept across the table and landed over his own. The butterflies were back already, and it was <em> his </em>house. Duke had nowhere to run.</p><p>"Darling?" He asked, and distantly wondered when that had become another nickname for her. "You okay? Holly?"</p><p>She closed her eyes. When she opened her mouth next, instead of an explanation, he got a song.</p><p>
  <em> "Lover of mine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hand over the key, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the teeth have all long been gone." </em>
</p><p>It wasn't a song Duke recognized, but it sounded beautiful coming from her. He tried not to flush at being referred to as "lover," and listened intently.</p><p>
  <em> "And darling divine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you're cutting my bones </em>
</p><p>
  <em> with words you won't say, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hands you don't hold." </em>
</p><p>It was blatantly clear it was a love song. Holloway had gotten up from her side of the table and moved to his, taking his hand off the table and pulling him up to his feet.</p><p>
  <em> "Better the last time, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sweeter than this time, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> see that you're older still." </em>
</p><p>Holloway's sudden actions were just starting to worry him, along with what looked like a bloodstain on her shirt, mostly-obscured by her signature jean jacket. But she pulled him into a dance and he followed. It was the closest they had ever been.</p><p>
  <em> "Would you turn around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pushing you down, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> my lips are in bloom, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> fighting your frown." </em>
</p><p>It would seem she noticed his worry. He tried to relax, dance with her, despite not knowing the steps. He smiled at her, and she grinned back.</p><p>
  <em> "I love you, I love you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> the darkest part of you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> writing the sweetest song. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Drop down from the ledges, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hand over defenses, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm longing to see you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> through white picket fences." </em>
</p><p>Duke couldn't stop his blush then. It was a love song, one he had never heard before, being sung directly to him by the woman he's been pining after for months. Even if it was just the song that popped into her head, it felt like it was for him.</p><p>
  <em> "If God kept His promise </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd tiptoe through tulips, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gather your moss again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jump over your hedges, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> swing on your branches. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We're coming up roses, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> coming up roses, indeed." </em>
</p><p>Holloway slowed to a stop at what he assumed was the end of the song. There was a moment of silence, with her staring straight ahead at his chest, when she finally broke it. "That was for you. About you."</p><p>"A-About me?" Duke was quiet, and he hadn't let go of Holloway. While dancing, they felt so… intimate. He didn't want it to be over yet.</p><p>As she looked up to him with her shiny, bright blue eyes, he was so in love he felt like it'd kill him.</p><p>Holloway nodded, and he felt a hand ghost his cheek. <em> Her </em> hand. It settled just beyond his cheek, fingers in his hair, and gently pulled his face down towards hers. It was actually happening, and Duke wasn't sure if he could remember how to breathe even if he wasn't holding his breath.</p><p>Duke brought her closer, leaning in as well. When they connected in a kiss, Duke swore he melted. All felt right in the world for those few, short seconds.</p><p>And then Holloway spat in his mouth, and he pulled back abruptly.</p><p>Sputtering, Duke looked to her to ask what the point of that was, when he saw it. Dripping from her grinning mouth was a bright blue substance. The next thing Duke realized was that he couldn't breathe.</p><p>He stumbled, balancing himself on the table, and coughed, heavily, heartily, trying to dislodge whatever was stuck in his throat. Onto his hand, and the floor, were little droplets of that same shimmering blue.</p><p>Panicking, Duke flailed, falling to the ground, trying, desperately, to breath, to get the blue shit out of his throat. His vision was growing spotty.</p><p>Despite the panic and the lack of oxygen, Duke could still see Holloway. She was watching him struggle, suffer, and die, and she looked almost <em> amused </em>by it.</p><p>As Duke slipped into his final rest, tears pricked at his eyes. While most of him was still panicking about dying, a small part of him was glad that at least the last thing he would see was her.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When Duke got back up, he could breathe, but didn't really need too. Holloway was there, and they spoke without speaking.</p><p>The two left the apartment, pancakes uneaten. As they passed by a mirror, Duke glanced at his reflection, admiring his new, blue eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>listen I gotta make em suffer! I love them so they gotta get hurt!! also this idea came from @youregoingtobe-thedeathofme on Tumblr! Specifically this post: https://youregoingtobe-thedeathofme.tumblr.com/post/633132972906807296/god-imagine-the-universe-where-miss-holloway-gets</p><p>to my boyfriend, who was very sad that I was hurting these two: im sorry, but only a little. mwah</p><p>oh and normally I'd write a poem/song for this, but its 3:30am so I just used "Coming Up Roses" by Eliza Rickman lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The clock struck twelve, and I knew I was in Heaven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Years Kiss fic. Fluff, slight Hurt/Comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi im back on my bullshit</p><p>tws:<br/>-past child abuse<br/>-past parental death<br/>-both of these are pretty vague though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them were much for parties. Duke did better with smaller groups than large crowds, and wasn't a fan of alcohol in really any measure. Holloway, meanwhile, was once a party girl, but had since matured and found more peace one-on-one. Plus, she wasn't a big fan of any music past the mid-90s, and even that was a stretch.</p><p>Despite this, they both ended up being dragged to the same New Years party by two separate people, who had no idea that they knew each other in any capacity. Duke found it a funny coincidence; Holloway thought it might be fate, feeling her heart flutter at his usual <em>"Heya, darling."</em></p><p>"I haven't been to a New Years party in ages," Holloway confessed as the two sat on a pair of chairs near a large window. "Last one must've been…" her smile wavered as she realized when exactly it was. "2005. I don't think I've done much for <em> any </em>holiday since then."</p><p>Duke, ever attentive, couldn't help but frown as her smile faded. "Well… I think I've got you beat."</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>"I've never been to a New Years party," he smirked.</p><p>She laughed, a joyful sound that could melt the snow pelting the window, and gave him a playful shove. "Alright, yeah. That beats me." She moved her bangs out of her eyes and looked at him, curious. "How come?"</p><p>He shrugged, a nervous pang in his heart, for once not caused by his endless infatuation with Holloway. "I just never got invited. You may find it hard to believe but I wasn't super popular as a kid."</p><p>"Your family never had a little celebration?" she asked, unaware of his turmoil. "Little Duke didn't get to stay up late with his parents and count down the seconds?"</p><p>He forced a laugh and a smile and looked away. "No, no, nothing like that. I had a, uh, very strict curfew. No exceptions for New Years or anything like that."</p><p>Holloway frowned, but it was more out of pity than sadness. She patted his shoulder, then reached just a bit further to play with a stray coil of his hair. He seemed to relax, and without turning as to not disrupt her, he asked, "What about you? Why haven't you been to a party in, oh, fifteen years?"</p><p>"I've been to parties," she corrected, "just not New Years parties. Or Christmas or anything like that."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>It was Holloway's turn to be hesitant. "Well… I haven't had anyone to spend it with."</p><p>"Really?" Surprise was evident in Duke's voice, and he finally turned his head to face her, moving the strand of hair out of her reach.</p><p>"Is it that surprising?"</p><p>"You just seem the type to be invited to everything. I can't imagine anyone in their right minds who wouldn't want to spend time with you," he spoke earnestly, genuinely, and Holloway flushed.</p><p>"Thank you," she giggled, taking her hand off his shoulder finally so she could once again fix her bangs. "I have been invited a few times. More than a few. But I…" she shook her head. "I have my reasons for not going."</p><p>Duke found himself concerned, but nodded. "I get it. If we're being honest…" he trailed off. Him and Holloway…. weren't together. But there was <em> something </em> going on. And relationships were built on trust, weren't they?</p><p>He steeled himself for a trip down memory lane and told her plainly. "My family was abusive. It was a near-constant stream of punishment after punishment, I still have scars all these years later," he pulled the sleeves of his shirt down absent-mindedly. "The holidays were always worse. Everyone else was having a great time with their parents, getting a break from school… I had to spend even more time stuck with them, convincing myself it was normal."</p><p>He coughed, realizing that he was rambling. "Sorry. My point is, the holidays, parties like these… they kinda suck. There's a million reasons why they might be. It could be past trauma, it could be just being an introverted person, it could be anything in between. So, whatever your reasons, I promise they're viable."</p><p>He looked back at her, intending to give her a reassuring smile, but it shattered before even being formed.</p><p>The look on Holloway's face could only be described as heartbroken. Horror, pity, and anger flashed through her eyes, and before he could say anything further she took his hands and held them tight, staring deep into his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the party, "for sharing that with me. I…" she took a deep breath, eyes flicking away.</p><p>Duke squeezed her hands back, pulling her attention back to him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Holly."</p><p>The nickname nearly brought her to tears, but she laughed. After a moment, she gave him a sad smile, eyes fixed on their joined hands. "My dad… passed on Christmas, 2005," she admitted. "Him, my brother, and I were close. My brother went four years without a family to spend the holidays with, at least not a good one. I went five, technically, but I don't really remember the four before then. Our dad swore we would never spend another Christmas alone."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Holly," Duke let go of one hand to move her bangs out of her eyes, and it ended up resting on her cheek. "He sounds like he was a wonderful person."</p><p>She nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. "He was." After a moment, she seemed to snap back into reality and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about your family, too. You deserve so much better than that."</p><p>Duke couldn't help but chuckle. "I have better, now. I mean, I know <em> you </em>."</p><p>The comment was met with silence, but not one of rejection or awkwardness. It was a quiet and tender moment, one of understanding, and trust, and love.</p><p>Around the house, people were counting down, but the two were caught up in their moment and barely heard them.</p><p>When the ball dropped on the screen and the house erupted with cheers, few people noticed the redheaded woman and the dark-haired man back by the window, sharing their first of many kisses, accidentally perfectly timed.</p><p>When they broke apart, they were all smiles. Duke took the hand he was still holding and pressed a kiss to the back of it before looking at her face with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>"To a New Year, and better times ahead," he proposed.</p><p>Holloway's other hand had found its way back to his shoulder, playing with that strand of hair, and she grinned. "Darling, everything's better with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hot take: After All by The Altogether is a holloduke song and I almost put it in this chapter. also happy new year, 2020202020 fuck you (thank you Jeff blim for that absolute banger)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Betrayal is in the eye of the beholder.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Watcher World AU. Angst. </p><p>Welcome people who just watched Nightmare Time!!! Hope you enjoy the hell I put these two through :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW:<br/>-manipulation<br/>-death<br/>-guns<br/>-talk of past abuse<br/>-(minor/vague) seizure<br/>-toxic relationship (its watcher world, you know how it works)<br/>-also spoilers for episode 1 of nightmare time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day in Hatchetfield, which was pretty hard to come across this time of year. Duke had the day off, and decided to pay Holloway a visit. They had very recently started dating, and their relationship overall hadn't changed much — they were really just friends, but better.</p><p>She had mentioned that Watcher World, the local amusement park on the island, had been on her mind lately for reasons she couldn't explain, and he had suggested they go. In all his years living in Hatchetfield, Duke had never been to the park. After admitting he hadn't been to <em> any </em>amusement parks in his life, she agreed to go.</p><p>As they parked and got out of her car, Holloway frowned, looking up at the large roller coasters and ferris wheel lit a bright purple even in the midday light. "I remember coming here a couple times as a kid. I don't think it was always like… this."</p><p>Duke was buzzing with energy, but sobered when she spoke. "What do you mean, <em> this </em>?"</p><p>She just shook her head. "I don't know. It's different."</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "I mean, they've gotta upgrade technology over time. And it's been, what, two hundred years since you were a kid?" he teased.</p><p>"Totally," she rolled her eyes. They found out recently that she was a couple years older than him, and it had become a running joke. "I fought in the Civil War. Still have my old Dragoon."</p><p>They entered the park arm in arm. At the gate, Duke pulled out his wallet with his free hand and asked for two adult tickets. The ticket-taker was a tall man in a bowtie with sloped shoulders, the purple lights of the park reflecting in his eyes. He grinned as he looked between the couple. "Lovely day for a date, isn't it?"</p><p>The duo looked between eachother, happy, if not a bit embarrassed. "It's definitely nice for mid-October," Duke agreed.</p><p>The man's grin seemed to grow wider. "Well, you're certainly an attractive couple!" he handed over the tickets. "Now, go have yourselves a day worth watching!"</p><p>As they entered a park, Duke looked around, confused. "A day worth watching? That's a little creepy, isn't it?"</p><p>Holloway shrugged. "Yeah, but I guess it fits with the theme."</p><p>Taking in the large yellow eyes literally everywhere, Duke felt a wave of uncertainty. "What <em> is </em>the theme? Scopophobia?"</p><p>Holloway huffed, getting annoyed. "You beg to come here and then immediately start complaining about the decor?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, it's just weird. I'm sure it's still fun." He was quiet as they kept walking, until muttering, "Besides, <em> I </em>paid. You haven't lost anything but time."</p><p>The air suddenly felt oddly tense, and they continued on their way through the park.</p><p>As they went on a few rides — a swing carousel, some bumper cars, and an overly-ridiculous Tunnel of Love — they felt a bit better, and went back to getting along. Though the tension stayed, the arguments died out, replaced by the joy of being together. </p><p>There were still some issues, however. For one, it seemed that everyone else in the park was having a bad day; everyone was irritated with each other, fighting and arguing, the purple light reflecting in their eyes.</p><p>The other thing was a feeling of being watched that never went away. It always seemed liked someone was looking at or following them, but every time the couple looked around for any stalker, they found nothing. </p><p>Finally, the two split up. Holloway offered to get some food for the two of them, and Duke wanted to run to the bathroom before snagging them a table or bench. </p><p>As he washed his hands, Duke found the harsh fluorescent lighting oddly refreshing. It was annoying, but at least it was a break from the purple light everywhere else in the park.</p><p>Someone entered the bathroom with a bang, interrupting his thoughts and making him flinch, clenching his fists on instinct. He looked over his shoulder to assure himself that it was a stranger and no one who would try to hurt him. </p><p>It was a pair of teenagers, who had clearly been necking hard until they noticed they weren't alone. The girl with glasses was avoiding eye contact, but the boy was glaring at Duke. The social worker offered an awkward smile and quickly dried off his hands.</p><p>Before he could leave, he's blocked by the boy. Duke was a good half a foot taller than the kid, but refused to push past him. The day he hurt a child was the day he died.</p><p>Instead, he cleared his throat. "Pardon me-"</p><p>"Hold on," the boy interrupted.</p><p>"Craig," the girl hissed, "just let him go, lets get out of here."</p><p>"Hold on, Beth, hold on," the boy, Craig, stepped closer, and Duke took a step back. "I just wanna make sure we have something clear."</p><p>Duke raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?" He moved back further. Something in him was screaming to punch this kid for getting in his face, but he fought it. The feeling scared him — he would never, <em> will never, </em>hurt a child.</p><p>Craig, however, laughed. "For a big guy, you're quite the coward." </p><p>The comment made Duke's blood boil, and his fists tightened. He shoved them into his pockets. "I've got someone to get back to, kid, what is it you need?"</p><p>He didn't seem to like being called a kid, but the girl, Beth, grabbed his hand and he backed down, sighing. "You don't tell anyone you saw us, understand?"</p><p>"What, why? Did you sneak in?"</p><p>"My girlfriend's lookin' for us," he snickered, looking back at Beth, who had a similar expression. "So don't rat us out, got it?"</p><p>Duke looked between the cheating teens, and noticed something odd. Despite the lighting of the bathroom being normal (compared to the rest of the park), their eyes were still purple. It wasn't a reflection of light — their irises were a deep, unnatural color. </p><p>Craig snapped, and Duke flinched again. "Sorry, yes. Won't tell a soul." There was a pause as he caught his breath, stepping around the teens. "Uh, enjoy yourselves? Use protection!" and out he ran.</p><p>Outside and away from the bathrooms, he shook his hands, forcing himself to calm down. There was surely another reason for why the teens eyes were purple. Maybe his eyes had just gotten so adjusted to the lighting of the park that he thought that lighting in the bathroom was normal, but it actually wasn't. That made sense, right?</p><p>Trying to take his mind off it, he looked for a table or bench for him and Holloway. Thanks to Craig's bizarre behavior, he had taken longer than intended, and hoped she hadn't been waiting for him. </p><p>He found a vacant bench not far from where she said she would be getting food and sat on it, hoping no one would come up and ask if they could join. He knew he'd be too polite to turn them down. </p><p>Instead, he bought time looking around the area, seeing the happy families and friend groups having a nice time at the park. As he looked closer, however, the facade melted away.</p><p>Siblings argued. Parents fought. Children cried. Friends stormed off into smaller and smaller factions. Couples split ways.</p><p>Duke again thought about Craig and Beth. He then thought about Holloway. Where was she?</p><p>Ignoring everyone else, he stood and looked for his partner's vibrant red hair and signature jean jacket. Sure, it was crowded, but did it <em> really </em>take this long to get food?</p><p>Finally, he spotted her, coming back from one of the stands, carrying a tray with some small boxes on it. Just as he started to relax, she stopped, and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>A man came up from behind her, standing at her side, a wide smile on his face. Holloway lit up upon seeing him.</p><p>Duke was too far to hear what they were saying, but it was clearly an enjoyable conversation. The smile on Holloway's face never left, and there were multiple times where the man made her laugh to the point where she almost dropped the tray.</p><p>When the man took out a phone, Duke found himself filled with an odd rage. Holloway shook her head, obviously explaining that she didn't have that kind of phone, and repositioned her hold on the tray to reach into her pocket and take out one of her business cards.</p><p>Her business cards with her number on them.</p><p>Duke sat back down, forcing himself to look away and think rationally. Maybe he had just heard of her work before. Maybe he was asking for her help. Maybe they were old friends. Old lovers? Someone she never forgot about? She clearly enjoys his presence, he makes her laugh, why? What's so special about him, huh? Is Duke just not enough-</p><p>"Heya, Duke," the woman in question disrupted his thoughts. His hands were shaking.</p><p>"Uh, hey," he cleared his throat upon noticing his voice was shaking too. Holloway frowned and sat beside him.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long, the lines here are crazier than I remember," she forced a laugh. "But, hey! Hotdogs! I'm just glad they're not eye-themed."</p><p>"Yeah," he breathed, taking one of the hotdogs. His mind raced. He <em> saw </em> her talking to that man. She wasn't even going to bring it up? Did she think he was <em> stupid?  </em></p><p>He took a bite and gagged, screwing his eyes shut and forcing himself to swallow. Once he was confident he wasn't going to throw up, he opened his eyes and looked back at the hotdog: relish. He set it down.</p><p>"You know I can't stand relish, Holly," he grumbled, more than a little irritated. </p><p>They've had this debate before — she likes relish, and most pickle things, for reasons he cannot wrap his head around. In his opinion, relish and the like are the literal devil on Earth and he physically cannot tolerate it, never could.</p><p>Did she just… forget? Did she care about him that little?</p><p>Holloway frowned. "I could've sworn I didn't put any on, I'm sorry. Do you want mine?"</p><p>He wrapped the hotdog back up and set it on the tray with a huff. "No, it's fine."</p><p>Holloway looked at him for a moment before sighing and eating her own food. They sat in tense silence.</p><p>Finally, Holloway throws the wrapper the hotdog was in away and looks back to Duke. "Are you okay? What's going on?"</p><p>He avoids looking at her. "I'm fine. How are you?"</p><p>"You're a bad liar," she crosses her arms. "Honestly, you've been weird all day, this isn't like you, Duke."</p><p>"It's not like me?" he snapped, finally looking at her. "Well, <em> you </em>aren't acting like yourself either. Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?"</p><p>Her eyes narrow, growing cold. "I don't know. You're acting pretty dumb right now."</p><p>"Who was the man you were talking too?"</p><p>"What man?"</p><p>Some part of him wonders how easy it would be to rip out her pretty hair. He grits his teeth, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "Don't fucking <em> lie </em>to me. I saw you, on your way over here. You gave him your number."</p><p>She moved her bangs out of her face, irritation clear on her face. "Am I not allowed to promote my business to people, now? Are you that possessive?"</p><p>"It sure didn't look like a work-related conversation."</p><p>She stood. "Well, it's really none of your business, huh?"</p><p>"Yes, it is!" he stood with her. "You're my girlfriend, I'm allowed to be worried about whether or not you're <em> cheating </em>on me!"</p><p>"We haven't even been dating that long," she scoffs, "and you've already become a controlling asshole!"</p><p>"Oh, now I'm an asshole?!" Duke wasn't really aware the two of them had started yelling. The park was aware. Not the people <em> in </em>it, but the park itself. "Well fuck, Martha, maybe if you weren't so goddamn secretive, I wouldn't be so worried!"</p><p>She slapped him, and he froze. For a moment, he felt pure rage; he wanted to hurt her. He wanted to hit her back, to rip out her hair, rip out her <em> throat- </em></p><p>But a moment after that thought, there was clarity. And with that clarity came <em> horror. </em>Horror at his actions, his words, his thoughts. What the hell was going on with him? Was he more like his family than he thought?</p><p>Holloway, meanwhile, was shaking in rage, the lights of the park reflecting in her eyes, making them glow a harsh purple. "<em> You </em>don't get to call me by that name."</p><p>"Holly-"</p><p>She raised her hand again and he flinched. She froze, eyes widening. "I… Goodbye."</p><p>As she ran away, Duke let out a breath, rubbing his cheek. What the <em> fuck </em> was that?</p><p>He sat on the bench as the park whirled around him, trying to make sense of things. He was flipping back and forth between the rage he had felt previously and the fear and confusion. He wanted to go after her, but he was afraid that he'd hurt her.</p><p>He was afraid that <em> she </em> would hurt <em> him </em>.</p><p>As the sun was getting lower in the sky, voices caught his attention. Nearby, in a small remaining patch of sunlight, was a party of pre-teens. A staff member was helping hoist up a piñata as the kids passed around a baseball bat. The staff member, who was struggling to tie the rope, made eye contact with Duke and gave him a pleading look.</p><p>He was hesitant, but after seeing the impatient kids, he stood and headed over. At the least, it would let him think of something other than Holloway for a moment.</p><p>The staff member sighed with relief seeing Duke come over. He helped him tie the rope so the piñata was at a reasonable height, and the kids cheered. Duke was glad he managed to do something <em> right </em>today.</p><p>"Thank you, sir!" a kid came up to him, eyes purple in the light, a wide grin on his face. "Blinky's proud of you too!"</p><p>Duke shrugged, feeling more at ease. "It's nothing, kid. Enjoy your party."</p><p>As the kids took turns trying to hit the piñata, the staff member approached Duke with a smile. "Sorry to call you over like that, sir, but I thank you. You're a good man, a strong man. What's your name?"</p><p>He shifted. "Ah, Douglas Keane… friends call me Duke."</p><p>"Duke, then," the staff member grinned. "We are friends, after all. Any friend of Blinky's is a friend of mine, and vice-versa. He's always watching!"</p><p>"Yeah, I, um. I've heard."</p><p>"You seem unsure of yourself, Duke," he frowned. "That makes Blinky sad. How can we get you pumped up again, huh? What's got you down?"</p><p>Realizing there was no easy way out of the conversation, Duke sighed and resigned to his fate. "My girlfriend, um. Well, we had a bit of a fight," he found his fists clenching in his pockets. "It's been a stressful day."</p><p>"Clearly!" the man chuckled, and the kids did too. The chorus of laughter sent a shiver up Duke's spine. "Well, what happened in this fight?"</p><p>"I… It's none of your business, really."</p><p>"C'mon, now. We're friends. I'm sure I could help you find a solution," he held up a hand, a silver band on his ring finger. "Me and my man've been together longer than I can remember, never had a problem."</p><p>Duke looked at the ring. He remembered daydreaming about marrying Holloway before they even started dating. He still wished for it. The longer he looked at the man's wedding band, the more rusted it looked.</p><p>Duke blinked, and it returned to normal. He shrugged. "Fine. We, uh. I think she may be cheating on me," saying it out loud left a bitter taste in his mouth, and the anger returned, churning his stomach. "At the least, she's flirting with other people."</p><p>The man frowned, shaking his head. "Very suspicious. You know, suspicions like that are usually right. Is that all?"</p><p>Duke clenched his teeth. "Gave me food she knows I can't stand. And…" his breath caught, remembering the altercation, remembering things from ages ago, "...she slapped me."</p><p>The staff member's jaw dropped. "Duke… it sounds like she doesn't care much for you at all."</p><p>"No, no," Duke shook his head. "We've been working together, we were friends before dating, I…"</p><p>"If I may ask, who works more?"</p><p>"Uh… I think me? She's a specialist, so…"</p><p>"Have you considered that maybe she's been using you?" he offered with a tilt of his head. "To get more work, more money, to spend on other men, or herself."</p><p>Duke froze. He hadn't thought of that. "I…"</p><p>"Besides, are you really going to let her hit you and get away with it?" he asked, and Duke tensed. He noticed, and nodded. "You've a history with that kind of thing, huh? You're a strong man, Duke, a smart man. Are you really letting this woman control you? <em> Hurt </em>you? Like your parents did?"</p><p>Duke's mind was swimming with rage and fear and betrayal, and he didn't even question how the man was able to guess his past so accurately. </p><p>"She's greedy, Duke. She wants to drag you along, but doesn't want to be tied down. She wants to own you, not to love you. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."</p><p>Duke nodded. "That… <em> bitch </em> ." Anger, betrayal, and <em> hatred </em>coursed through his veins, coating his words in malice. How could she play him like this? Had she really been manipulating him since the beginning?</p><p>Something heavy found its way into Duke's hands. He looked; it was the baseball bat the kids had been using. One of them had given it to him.</p><p>"You're a strong man, Duke," said the staff member. "Why don't you prove it to her?"</p><p>His hands tightened around the weapon, and he nodded. "Thank you for your help, sir." His voice shook with anger.</p><p>"Of course, Duke," he grinned. "There's still time to have a day worth watching."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Holloway sat in a quiet corner at the very edge of the park, breathing heavily, but not from the running. Her mind spun with panic and fear. She <em> hit Duke </em>. She almost did it again. The fear in his eyes… Why had she done that?</p><p>Furthermore, she had lied to him. He was being so irrational, something in her said not to tell him the truth. The man who had stopped her was a frequent customer of her witch services, and while he had asked for her number, it was a purely business thing. What was stopping her from just telling him that?</p><p>She held her head, trying to calm down. Her legs and arms twitched, and she held her breath; she really didn't want to have a seizure alone in an amusement park, even if it meant possibly getting a clue about what might be going on.</p><p>With the pressure in her head and the difficulty she was having breathing, however, it was inevitable. She lost consciousness, and when she woke up, she was overwhelmed by the sounds around her.</p><p>Gunfire. Ringing. An active warzone?</p><p>Someone stopped her from sitting up; a young woman with pretty blonde hair tied into a braid. "It's alright," she spoke, clearly just a teenager. "We found you passed out, ma'am. Sorry for how loud it is, do you want some water?"</p><p>She nodded; her tongue felt thick. She managed to mumble, "Shouldn't move someone having a seizure."</p><p>"Oh, are you epileptic?" the woman asked, handing Holloway a paper cup of water. "I guess the lights of the park are at fault then, huh?"</p><p>Holloway hummed, sitting up slightly and drinking the water. The lights <em> had </em>been bothering her for a bit. </p><p>They were still here, too, shining bright and reflecting in the girls' eyes. As Holloway looked closer, she couldn't find any other color in the girls' eyes other than that eerie purple. "Are you… wearing contacts?"</p><p>The girl quirked her head. "Are you alright? Maybe you should go home, can someone drive you?"</p><p>"I…" she racked her brain, and gasped. "Duke! Where's… where's Duke?"</p><p>"Who's Duke, ma'am?"</p><p>"He's my boyfriend. I…" she remembered their argument — her slapping him. "I hope he still is."</p><p>"Oh, what happened?"</p><p>Holloway shook her head, and immediately regretted it. Pressing a hand to her temple, she muttered, "Hit him. Stormed off."</p><p>The girl nodded. "Well, you seem very competent, ma'am. I'm sure your judgement was sound."</p><p>Holloway narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Are you saying he deserved it?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I mean, men are often digging themselves into holes like that, it makes enough sense to me. What did he do?"</p><p>"Thought I was cheating on him."</p><p>"Did he have any evidence?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Were you?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>The girl pointedly looked away. "Sounds like a possessive asshole, to me."</p><p>Something buzzed in the back of Holloway's head. He <em> was </em>being unreasonable. What was his deal?</p><p>"What's your name, ma'am?" the girl interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>"Hm. Holloway."</p><p>"Just Holloway?"</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>The girl pouted for a moment, looking annoyed, but then bounced right back. "That's a nice name. Lots of cute nicknames could come from it, I'm sure."</p><p>"Yeah…" she sat up, slowly. There was another gunshot nearby, and she jumped, reaching for a holster that wasn't there. The girl watched.</p><p>"Were you in the military, Holloway?" she asked, and Holloway nodded. "What part?"</p><p>"Uh… special forces," she stammered. "It's classified."</p><p>"Oh, wow!" the girl swooned. "You must be a great shot then, huh?"</p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p>"Well, the gunshots are just from the game next door. Nothing that can hurt you," she smiled.</p><p>"Good to know," Holloway swallowed.</p><p>"But back to this no-good boyfriend of yours," the girl pressed on, "people who accuse their partners of cheating are often cheating themselves."</p><p>"What?" she felt her blood boil. Holloway wasn't a jealous woman, but she cared for Duke deeply. She trusted that if he didn't want to date her, he'd be smart enough to <em> tell </em>her and not cheat.</p><p>The girl, however, nodded. "Yeah. Not to mention, men are so violent. Like, a lot of them kill their wives instead of divorcing her. That way they get the money, the kids, the mistress, and no nagging wife. It's sick."</p><p>Holloway was sure feeling sick. Something didn't feel right, but her emotions were running too strong to think about it too much. "...What are you saying?"</p><p>"Well. He knows you'll fight back. Maybe he'll try and kill you."</p><p>"He'd… no, no, Duke is a good man. He was abused as a kid, he would die before hurting someone else."</p><p>The girl shrugged. "Are you certain? Abuse breeds abuse, you know."</p><p>"You don't even know him!"</p><p>"And you do, Martha?"</p><p>Holloway froze. "How did you-"</p><p>"You haven't been dating him that long," the girl interrupted. "And you've only been friends for what, a year? It's so easy for people to hide who they really are. I mean, that's what <em> you've </em>been doing, right?" The girl grinned. "How much have you hid from him about your life? About your family, your father, your time in the military?"</p><p>"I…" she got what the girl was implying. She had secrets, <em> important </em>secrets. Classified secrets. They were easy to lie about.</p><p>Duke could've been lying to her. Hiding things from her. How much was real? How much was fake?</p><p>The idea clouded her mind as she grew angrier. Another gunshot went off, and she didn't flinch. </p><p>The girl's grin grew. "And he was so quick to accuse you. He dragged you here when you didn't even want to go, when he knew the lights might set you off. How rude."</p><p>"How rude, indeed," Holloway mumbled.</p><p>"And calling you by your first name? When was the last time someone did that?"</p><p>Holloway tried not to think about it. She tried not to remember being thrown in the back of a car and dropped off a state away in the middle of nowhere. She tried not to remember her father's face sneering at her, tried not to remember how he spat, <em> "You're a freak, Martha," </em>as he drove off.</p><p>The girl took Holloway's hand, and put something cold and solid in them. "The men in your life just keep betraying you, don't they? Your father abandons you, your adopted dad dies, your brother cuts you off, and now Duke. Are you going to let him win? Are you going to let him kill you, Holloway?"</p><p>She found her grip on the object, all too familiar; a gun. A handheld pistol. It didn't look like it was for a carnival game.</p><p>She gritted her teeth, seething with rage. "He can fucking try."</p><p>~~~</p><p>The moon was bright in the sky, watching the amusement park from behind the ferris wheel. The park seemed empty, but there were a thousand eyes watching, following, a seperated couple as they found their way back to eachother, weapons in hand.</p><p>He found her first, leaning on the bat like a cane, eyes bright purple in the moonlight. "Heya, darling!" he called, mocking the former term of endearment.</p><p>She had her hands in her pockets and smirked, her eyes a vibrant purple as well. "Hiya, Duke. Going for a home run?"</p><p>"Oh, you bet it," he swung the bat over his shoulder. "I was never one for sports, but I'm sure I can make do."</p><p>"I dunno," she scoffed, pulling the gun from her pocket. "These are a bit smaller than baseballs."</p><p>She fired, he swung. Somehow, the bullet hit the bat, and he grinned. "Have a little faith in me, Holly. Soon you won't have a brain to think with!"</p><p>He lunged for her, swinging the bat, and she stepped aside, the bat colliding with the concrete, leaving a dent.</p><p>Holloway aimed to shoot, but something stopped her. A part of her still thinking rationally wouldn't let her pull the trigger. Her emotional side won back a second too late, and missed.</p><p>Angry and confused, she looked for where he had gone, only to hear him jump off a table behind her, bat raised over his head. She ducked, he missed, rolling from the momentum.</p><p>Running up, she delivered a hard kick to the side of his head. He rolled further away and stood up, blood dripping from his forehead and rage in his purple eyes.</p><p>She raised the gun again and he rushed forward. She shot, but the bullet collided with the bat, and he swung hard, knocking it out of her hands.</p><p>She ran back, luring him forward and then got behind him, dashing back for the gun. He was faster than she expected, spinning around and pursuing her. As she grabbed the gun, the bat was swung and collided with her leg.</p><p>She heard a crack and screamed, flipping over and firing. It hit his shoulder, and he stumbled backwards, groaning in pain.</p><p>Holloway scrambled to her feet. She only had two shots left. The nagging feeling in the back of her head worsened as she saw him, bleeding and in pain. This wasn't right. Why were they doing this?</p><p>She stepped forward, hoping to speak, and nearly collapsed in pain from her leg. The rage returned, and she raised the gun.</p><p>Duke was on his feet, bat at his side, held tightly in his hand. He seemed dazed, but when he saw the gun, he rushed forward.</p><p>Before she could react, he tackled her, sending them both tumbling through the ferris wheel fences. Looking up at the structure with the moon looming over them like an unblinking eye, she got an idea.</p><p>Kicking him off her, she ran as fast she could into a carriage. Seeing him coming, she aimed for the controls and shot. With a burst of electricity, the ferris wheel came to life, sending her up and away from Duke.</p><p>One shot left, but now she had time.</p><p>Or so she thought. When the ferris wheel started moving, Duke ran faster, dropping the bat and jumping onto the side of the carriage. It rocked the whole structure, and Holloway dropped the gun, holding onto the center beam so as to not fall off.</p><p>Duke struggled, but managed to pull himself up and into the basket. It realigned and they both scrambled for the gun as they went higher and higher up.</p><p>First, Duke got it, and held it to her head before some sort of awareness flashed in his eyes. In his moment of hesitation, Holloway moved and twisted the gun out of his hand, but only held onto it for so long until he kicked it out of her hands.</p><p>Punches were thrown, hair was torn, skin was clawed at. Finally, at the top, the ferris wheel stopped, jostling them both and splitting them up. The gun was right by her hand.</p><p>One shot left.</p><p>They stood, the park below them alight with a purple glow, like thousands of excited eyes, watching with anticipation.</p><p>Duke lunged for the gun, and she pulled the trigger.</p><p>The bullet went through his throat, and he coughed up blood, stumbling backwards.</p><p>The rage in his kind brown eyes was replaced with fear. Holloway felt her heart stop beating and she dropped the gun, stepping forward to hold him, to help him. What had she done?</p><p>As she moved forward, the shift in weight in the carriage was enough to send Duke falling over the edge and down, down, down to the ground below.</p><p>She screamed, reaching for him, and the sound of his body hitting the pavement could be heard from up above.</p><p>The park cheered. Atop a building was a large, looming figure with a big, yellow eye. It clapped with glee.</p><p>Holloway sat down in the center of the carriage, silent tears creeping down her face as she gasped for breath.</p><p>Lost in her grief, she rode the ferris wheel until the staff found her the next morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dear friends who didn't want me to write this: I'm not sorry. I'm very happy with how this came out.<br/>anyway me? more head canons about duke and holly? of fucking course</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>